Quand Luffy s'ennuie
by FanOnePieceYaoi
Summary: Luffy s'ennuie, Dieu lui donne alors une mission à accomplir: embrasser chacun de ses camarades. Ce qui promet d'être intéressant, surtout quand un certain Eiichiro Oda s'en mèle. Une fic pleine d'humour, d'une auteure bien perverse...


Hey ! Une petite fiction qui m'est passée par la tête, comme ça. Je me suis amusée comme une folle à l'écrire ! En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

**Disclaimer**: Tout à Oda. Dailleurs il va me passer un savon après ça...

**Rating**: K !

**Genre:** Humour, Self Insert.

**Personnages: **Les mugiwaras, Alison (l'auteuze, ou Dieu), et un autre Dieu encore plus puissant...

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Quand Luffy s'ennnuie

C'était une journée tranquille sur le Sunny Gô. Comme d'habitude, il y régnait une certaine agitation. Tout le monde s'affairait tranquillement à ses activités habituelles, sauf Luffy. Luffy s'ennuyait. Usopp et Franky étaient en train de bosser sur un tout nouveau projet et n'avaient pas de temps à lui consacrer. Chopper s'occupait de créer un nouveau médicament pendant que Zoro dormait. Brook s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, personne ne savait pourquoi exactement. Nami et Robin papotaient dans leur cabine. Sanji cuisinait comme à son habitude. Alors pourquoi Luffy n'était pas parti l'embêter me direz vous ? Et bien il avait déjà essayé. Plusieurs fois. Trois-cent-cinquante-quatre pour être précis. Et tout ça en moins de trente minutes. Maintenant il en avait marre.

Alors qu'il se promenait sur le pont il se mit à crier:

« JE VEUX FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! »

Sa voix résonna jusque dans les cieux, et traversa l'espace. Pour finalement atteindre les oreilles de l'auteure de cette fiction. Elle prit pitié de lui et se mit à écrire. Une idée lui vint:

« Luffy !

- Héé ? »

Le jeune brun se demandait bien d'où pouvait provenir cette voix. Elle résonnait dans les cieux, et c'était une voix féminine. Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche:

« DIEU ?

- Mmh, oui tu peux m'appeler comme ça... »

Le brun secoua doucement la tête et regarda le ciel. Il mit une main sur son menton, en réfléchissant... Quelques gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front et il était devenu tout rouge. Il gonfla ses joues, et cette fois, son visage était violet.

« Luffy, n'oublie pas de respirer... »

La voix avait lâché cette phrase en soupirant. C'est alors que Luffy reprit une grande goulée d'air. Sa réflexion terminée, il s'écria:

« AH MAIS T'AS UNE VOIX DE FILLE ALORS T'ES PAS DIEU !

- Oups... Je suis découverte...

- MAIS ALORS T'ES QUI ?

- Pas besoin de crier, je t'entends très bien...

- Ah... Alors ?

- Appelle moi Alison.

- Ok ! Qu'est ce que tu veux Alison ?

- Tu avais dit que tu t'ennuyais non ?

- Oui c'est vrai... »

Un rire diabolique se fit entendre.

« J'ai une mission pour toi.

- C'est quoi ?

- Puisque tu t'ennuies, je te propose d'aller embrasser chacun des membres de ton équipage. »

Un frisson parcourut le dos de l'équipage en question.

« Bonne idée ! »

La voix d'Alison trembla doucement, et un petit rire se fit entendre. Un certain Usopp murmura:

« C'est pas un rire de perverse ça ? J'ai dû rêver... »

Luffy se dirigea à grand pas vers la cabine de Nami et Robin. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, et sourit comme un fou lorsqu'il aperçut ses deux nakama. Robin lui rendit un petit sourire amusé et Nami avait envie de frapper cet idiot de capitaine qui entrait sans frapper:

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Luffy ?

- Bonjour senchou-san, que nous v... »

Robin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Luffy posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un silence s'installa, Nami resta figée dans sa position et Robin continuait de sourire. Quand Luffy s'éloigna, elle dit doucement:

« L'auteure a de drôles d'idées parfois ! »

Un petit cri provenant des cieux se fit entendre:

« Ce... C'est pas moi ! »

Robin rit doucement alors que Luffy s'approchait de Nami, toujours immobile. Il l'embrassa doucement, et en une demi fraction de seconde, il se retrouva à l'autre bout du navire, une bosse fumante sur le crâne. Nami avait le poing serré:

« NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS ? »

Puis elle referma la porte sur un Luffy tout sourire. Le petit brun au chapeau de paille ne se découragea pas pour autant, maintenant il ne s'ennuyait plus, et il comptait bien remplir sa mission jusqu'au bout. Il courut vers la salle des machines où il retrouva son canonnier et son charpentier. À son entrée, les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent la tête un bref instant puis se remirent à leur activité. Luffy s'approcha de Franky et resta pendant plusieurs minutes à le fixer. Le pervers aux cheveux bleus se retourna au bout d'un certain temps et engagea la conversation:

« Alors capitaine, tu es venu admirer notre SUUPER invention ?

- Non, je dois t'embrasser c'est tout. »

Avant même que l'information n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre le cerveau de Franky, Luffy posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il le repoussa doucement et dit à voix haute:

« C'est encore un de tes coups, pas vrai Alison ?

- Mais euuuuuh ! J'ai rien fait ! »

Luffy se tourna vers Usopp qui le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts. Quand le brun s'approcha de lui, il s'évanouit. Il ne put donc pas profiter des lèvres chaudes qui embrassait ses propres lèvres. Tout content, Luffy sortit en sautillant. Franky reprit sa construction en jetant parfois des coups d'œil à Usopp qui gisait sur le sol. Quand soudain, une jeune fille se matérialisa devant lui et lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Alison...

- Oui ! Je voulais juste réanimer ce pauvre Usopp, il me fait de la peine...

- Pas besoin de venir dans la fiction pour ça, tu n'avais qu'à l'écrire.

- Baaaah...

- Tu voulais plutôt espionner Luffy. Mais je te comprends... Parce que nous deux on est des SUUPER pervers. »

Franky prit sa pose de... et bah de Franky quoi. Alison eut un grand sourire de sadique yaoiste alors qu'un peu de sang s'échappait de son nez. Apparemment, elle pensait à des trucs pas nets... Elle s'approcha tout de même d'Usopp et en un clin d'œil, il reprit conscience. Quand il aperçut la jeune fille devant lui, il ne parut pas surpris le moins du monde:

« Ah c'est toi Alison... T'es encore venue pour un de tes délires de perverse ?

- Exacte !

- M'ouais, bah évite de les tester sur moi... »

Elle lui sourit, et sortit de la salle, un rictus pervers sur le visage. Juste à ce moment là, elle vit Luffy qui entrait dans la cabine de Brook. Elle s'y précipita, et observa par le hublot:

« Luffy-san ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu fais quoi ? »

Brook réajusta sa coupe afro et répondit, enjoué:

« Vois-tu capitaine, je regarde ma collection de sous-vêtements féminin. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'en ai pas vu.

- Ah... »

Luffy, absolument pas intéressé par l'activité de son camarade, se pencha sur lui et tenta de l'embrasser.

TENTA, parce que le squelette vivant n'avait pas de lèvres. Il dû se contenter de ses dents. Les joues de Brook se mirent à rougir (même s'il n'a pas de joues, Skull Joke !) et il prit Luffy par les aisselles pour l'éloigner. Le gamin était tout joyeux, et Brook savait qu'il n'y avait pas de mauvaises intentions derrière cela. C'était sûrement une jeune folle perverse qui lui en avait donné l'idée - Maaaais euuuh ! Je lis dans tes pensées je te signale !- Alors il s'exclama:

« Yohohoho ! Je ne suis pas de ce bord là mon petit ! »

Il se remit à observer avec intérêt sa collection et Luffy s'en alla, la mine réjouie. Alison devint invisible -Beh, oui, quand c'est toi qui écris tu peux tout faire- afin de continuer son petit espionnage sans se faire remarquer. Luffy se dirigea vers la cuisine, et avant d'entrer, il crut entendre quelqu'un s'exclamer:

« Ouh ! Je sens que ça va devenir intéressant... Gniark ! »

Il haussa les épaules et appuya sur la poignée.

Dans la cuisine, Sanji avait apparemment terminé le repas, car il était assis sur une chaise, fumant une de ses cigarettes. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en voyant son capitaine morfale entrer, mais en s'apercevant qu'il ne tentait rien, il ne réagit pas. Il expira un peu de fumée et Luffy afficha une petite moue boudeuse. Il marmonna:

« Comment je vais faire moi pour l'embrasser alors qu'il a un truc dans la bouche ? »

Sanji, le regarda, interrogateur, et lui demanda:

« Tu as dit quelque chose ?

- Non, non rien... »

Sanji s'étonna du fait que Luffy n'essaya pas de choper quelques morceaux de viandes et le fut encore plus lorsqu'il le vit sortir de la cuisine en traînant des pieds. Alison qui attendait (toujours invisible) se mit aux côtés de Luffy et lui murmura:

« Allez Luffy ! Je sais que tu peux faire mieux que ça ! Si tu embrasses tout le monde je te donnerai de la viande jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! »

Luffy sursauta. Ah oui, il avait déjà oublié Alison. Puis, une fois remit de ce petit choc, des étincelles brillèrent dans ces yeux, pendant qu'un énorme filet de bave coulait de sa bouche:

« Ch'est Braii ? (traduction: C'est vrai ?)

- Bien sûr ! Je peux tout faire !

- Supeeer !

- Mais ! À une condition...

- Quoi ? »

Alison, se mit à rire nerveusement, un pensée bien perverse lui passant dans sa tête de yaoiste...

« Que tu l'embrasses pour de vrai... »

On entendit le bruit d'un nez qui explosa sous la pression du sang -quoi ça fait pas de bruit ?- et Alison apparut, ne pouvant plus se concentrer. Luffy explosa de rire en la voyant couverte de sang. Elle se mit aussi à rire, puis claqua des doigts et elle se retrouva propre comme un sou neuf. Luffy ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, admiratif:

« Wouaaaa ! Mais comment t'as fait ça ?

- Ah Luffy ! C'est le pouvoir d'une auteure ! Tu devrais m'appeler Dieu, c'est moi qui t'ai créé.

- Non, c'est moi. »

Alison se mit à trembler de tout ses membres en entendant ces mots. Elle répliqua, hésitante:

« Gomen nasai... Oda-sama ! »

Puis elle ajouta à voix basse:

« Un jour je te les prendrai tous, tu verras...

- Je t'entends.

- AHH ! »

Alison cria. Mais elle se reprit, et ignora son maître:

« Bon alors Luffy, tu acceptes ?

- Ouais ! »

Il retourna rapidement vers la cuisine, mais avant d'entrer, il se retourna:

« Mais comment on embrasse pour de vrai ? »

Alison soupira. Mais rapidement, elle redevint joyeuse et s'approcha de Luffy:

« Viens là que je te montre... »

Luffy s'approcha, naïf comme pas deux. Leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Et c'est là que l'auteure lui roula une pelle d'enfer.

___Corbeau qui passe..._

Enfin c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Parce que Eiichiro Oda intervint et fit en sorte que Luffy sache soudainement comment embrasser -c'est le grand maître, il fait ce qu'il veut. Alison s'écrasa la face contre le sol alors que Luffy se retourna brusquement pour retourner dans la cuisine. Alison se releva, victime d'une importante hémorragie nasale. Mais bon, on sait tous que ce n'est pas seulement dû à sa chute.

Le temps de se relever, et Alison fila vers la cuisine. Quand elle arriva, Luffy était juste en face de Sanji. Puis il lui arracha violemment sa cigarettes des lèvres, et l'embrassa. Sanji, toujours sous le choc des actions étranges de son capitaine, se crispa, mais ne montra aucune résistance. Alors Luffy approfondit le baiser en forçant son compagnon à ouvrir les lèvres. Ce qu'il fit, toujours dans un état second.

Alison, accrochée au hublot de la porte, saigna encore une fois du nez, sans perdre une miette de ce qu'il se passait. Sanji l'aperçut, et dans sa tête ça a fait tilt -moi bien savoir parler la France. Il asséna un grand coup de pied dans les côtes de Luffy qui se retrouva expulsé pour la seconde fois de la journée à l'autre bout du navire. Sanji sortit un petit paquet de sa poche et y prit une cigarette. Il l'alluma:

« Pas touche à mes clopes. »

Puis il leva la tête et offrit un regard pleins de cœurs à Alison:

« Alison-chwaaaaan ! Pourquoi est ce que ma princesse est ici ? »

Elle lui répondit par un simple clin d'œil et partit rejoindre Luffy. Celui-ci se releva lentement et se dirigea vers elle:

« Bon, il me reste qui ?

- Hmm... Chopper et Zoro. Mais vaut mieux pas que tu le fasses à Chopper, il risque d'être choqué à vie le pauvre petit... Allez ! Direction Zoro ! Et même chose que pour Sanji hein ! »

Luffy et Alison partirent vers la cabine de Zoro. Une fois devant la porte, l'auteure retint le jeune brun:

« Attends je vais prendre une photo. »

Elle sortit un appareil de... beh de nulle part en fait, et fit signe à Luffy d'y aller.

Il entra doucement dans la chambre. Zoro dormait à poings fermés. Luffy se retourna et Alison lui fit comprendre de le réveiller. Alors il secoua doucement les épaules de l'épéiste:

« Zoro ? »

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux en grommelant, visiblement pas très heureux d'avoir été dérangé. Quand il se rendit compte que c'était Luffy qui était devant lui, il referma les yeux.

« Zooorooo ! »

Il ouvrit un œil et demanda froidement:

« Quoi ? »

Voyant que son capitaine ne réagissait pas, il se leva paresseusement et s'assit sur son lit. Il posa encore une fois sa question:

« Quoi ? »

Luffy mit ses mains sur le lit, en se penchant sur Zoro. Ce dernier ne le remarqua pas puisqu'il était occupé à observer une forme qui gigotait derrière le hublot. Luffy posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et il ne s'en rendit même pas compte tellement la forme étrange attirait son attention. En plissant les yeux, il comprit que c'était une jeune fille qu'il semblait connaître... Celle-ci lui tira la langue, et sans le vouloir, il fit de même, c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que Luffy était en train de l'embrasser, et qu'en plus, il lui avait rendu son baiser. Et là, on entendit un clic, et un flash apparut l'espace d'un instant. Zoro regarda encore une fois par la fenêtre, et reconnu Alison, cette auteure perverse qu'il haïssait -C'est méchaaant ! Moi je t'aime bien Zoro !. Il éloigna alors doucement Luffy de lui et lança un regard monstrueux à la jeune fille:

« Toi, t'es une fille morte. »

Alison se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, mais c'était peine perdue. Zoro la rattrapa immédiatement et lui pointa un sabre sous le menton:

« Je vais me faire un plaisir de te découper la langue. »

Alison commença à pleurer, alors que Zoro brandissait son sabre. Quand tout à coup, une lumière blanche les aveugla. Zoro beugla contre cette satané lumière qui l'empêchait de torturer sa victime. La lumière s'éteignit, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Alison avait disparu. Une veine gonflant sur sa tempe, il retourna dans sa chambre, balança Luffy à l'extérieur, et se rendormit, préférant tout oublier.

Luffy qui s'était amusé comme jamais, se mit à rire tout seul. Sanji appela tout le monde pour le déjeuner, et ils se retrouvèrent à table, chacun racontant sa mésaventure avec Luffy.

/Plus haut, dans le monde réel\

« Fiou, merci Oda-sensei ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie !

- Je n'y étais pas obligé.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? »

Oda fixa un instant l'appareil photo qu'Alison tenait dans sa main, puis releva les yeux vers elle. Elle sourit en coin et dit:

« Ah, je vois... T'inquiète pas vieux pervers, je te passerai les photos... »

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Mais j'aime ça !

**Oda**: Alison...

**Alison**: Oui ?

**Oda**: Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

**Alison, se retournant et saignant du nez**: Kidd et Law sont en train de faire des trucs !

**Oda**: T'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ? Allez va-t-en !

**Alison**: Mais...

**Oda**: Pas de mais qui tienne ! Vas faire tes devoirs !

**Alison**: D'accord... *s'en va*

**Oda**: Pendant ce temps là, je vais jeter un petit coup d'oeil à ces deux là. *sort son appareil photo*


End file.
